Yes Sir
by DaniBanani78
Summary: Bella is a school teacher, Jasper is the principle. What happens when an angry parent goes to Jasper complaining about a letter find sent home by Mrs.Bella? Read to find out OS!


**Yes Sir**

**AN: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I do own the story line for Yes Sir. **

**Special thanks goes out to my beta for this story **_**emmettsgirl25. **_**I appreciate all you did to make it possible for me to post this story.**

_**Warning:**_** This story has sexual content and cursing in it. I advise that if you are under the age of 18 You discontinue to read this. Thank you!**

**Yes Sir**

Some days just seem to drag and today was one of them. Work is a drag, the kids are driving me crazy, and Principle Whitlock has been on my last nerve since arriving to school this morning. Apparently Mr. Cullen, Serenity Cullen's dad, complained about a letter I sent home. See, Mr. Edward Cullen is an ex of mine from my high school days. It ended pretty badly and he has been sour with me ever since. Some people just never grow up.

Edward and Jasper, or shall we say Principle Whitlock, are best friends and are vampires. There aren't many in these parts of Forks, but Jasper is more of a nomad. You may wonder how Edward has a daughter, well he adopted her after he found her abandoned at the age of three and her parents were killed. See, the Cullens and Jasper are vegetarians or you can say they hunt animals, not humans.

"Mrs. Bella, Benny is pulling my hair. Make him stop," Amerilla cried to me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Benny, stop pulling Amy's hair. There is only ten minutes left of the day. Let's see if you can behave for those last ten minutes."

"Yes, Mrs. Bella, sorry," Benny sighed.

Where was I, oh yes, so they are vegetarians, or shall I say we are vegetarians. Yes, m'dears, I am also a vampire. I have been a vampire for thirty two years now. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad, changed me after my dad's house caught fire on Thanksgiving Day of Nineteen Hundred Seventy Eight. I inhailed too much smoke and my lungs collapsed. I stopped breathing and they could barely get a pulse. I told him once before when I was with Edward that I wanted to be changed, so he changed me. I was going to die anyway.

The bell ringing pulled me back out of my thoughts indicating that the school day was over, so I lined my second graders up for the safety patrol officer to bring them out to be picked up by their parents. After they left, I picked up my classroom, collected my purse, keys, and cell phone, locked up the room and headed to Principle Whitlock's office to meet with him about Mr. Cullen.

Walking into the school's office, Mrs. Newton looked up at me and smiled, "Principle Whitlock, has been expecting you, Mrs. Bella. Go ahead, his door is open."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton," I smiled and turned to head to his office.

As I walked into his office I noticed a few things. He took his blazer and tie off, his sleeves were rolled up, and his top couple buttons were undone revealing his upper chest. I continued walking through the door with a smirk on my face and praying that he didn't catch me ogling him.

"Hello Mrs. Bella, please close the door and have a seat so we can discuss this matter about Mr. Cullen's complaint." Principle Whitlock said with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Yes sir," I reply as I close the door and take a seat directly across from his desk.

He gets up from his seat and walks around his desk, stopping right in front of me giving me a nice view of his crotch. I involuntary lick my lips and sigh.

"We both know why we are here, however I find that Mr. Cullen's complaint is irrelevant. Reading the letter and observing your class, I would say that the letter was necessary, if you will. End of discussion. So since we are both in here, what do you suggest we do with the remainder of the time allotted for our meeting? I wouldn't want Mrs. Newton to think that the meeting wasn't worth the time."

"Mr. Whitlock, I am not sure what you are asking. I think that we discussed what needed to be discussed, so I think our time was spent wisely." I reply as I questionably raise my eyebrow.

"Mrs. Bella, I really don't know how to say this without it coming out perverted, so I will just be straight forward. I am a married man, but a married man has needs and those needs are not being met at home, so I will seek them elsewhere and to put it quite clear, .YOU." Mr. Whitlock states in a low husky voice that went straight to my folds. He just sat there and smirked obviously smelling the effect his words had on me.

"Well, you see Mr. Whitlock, I am married as well and I don't think my husband would understand if I went home smelling like another man."

I start shifting in my seat, uncrossing and crossing my legs nervously. Mr. Whitlock chuckles and raises his eyebrow at me.

"You see, Mrs. Bella, I don't have any intentions of letting you leave this office anytime soon and what your husband doesn't know, will not harm him in any way," he says smugly not giving me time to answer him before he lifts me up and slams me against the wall opposite of the door at a not so human speed.

He crashes his lips to mine as his tongue enters my mouth without permission. I moan into his mouth and rip his shirt off. He pulls my blouse off me over my head revealing my bare chest. He lowers his mouth to my taunt nipple and starts sucking and nipping at it while he is gripping my ass tightly. I lift my legs around his waist and he shoves my skirt all the way up around my hips.

"Oh God, Mrs. Bella, you are bare. Do you always come to work without underwear on under you clothes?" Jasper moans out as he slips two fingers between my folds and pushes them inside me.

"Mmmmm..yes sir," I groan out as I slide my hand between us and remove his belt and unbutton his slacks. I reach down into his boxer briefs and remove his hard, thick, long cock. I run my hands up it starting at the base and stopping at the tip. Running my index finger between his slit, I collect his pre-cum, then bring my index finger to my lips, licking it clean.

"Fuck," Jasper grounds out between his clenched teeth.

I moan as he removes his fingers from my pussy and sucks all my juices off of them. After he sucks his fingers clean, he lines his cock up to my entrance and slams into me.

"Shit, Jasper...so good," I scream out with pleasure as he starts pumping in and out hard and fast.

"It's , little girl. Do you understand," he said sternly as he grabs a fist full of my hair and pulls my head back glaring at me right in the eyes.

"Y-yes, s-sir," I stammer out as I groan.

He releases my hair and grabs my ass in his hands as he pulls me away from the wall. Turning around with him still seathed inside me, he walks towards his desk while kissing me hard on my lips. Once we get to his desk, he slips his cock out of my pussy, unwrapping my legs from his waist, and puts my feet on the floor. He grabs my waist, turns me around, bends me over his desk, and slams his cock in me from behind.

"Urghh," I pant out as he starts fucking me hard from behind.

He reaches around in front of me and grabs my left breast pulling, and squeezing it hard as his other hand pulls my hair. He continues to slam me hard filling the room with the noise of the pounding of steel and moans.

"Shit, Mrs. Bella, you feel so good. So wet and tight. The best pussy I've ever fucked."

His pace starts to pick up and his movements harder. I can tell he is getting close to his climax when his dick becomes even harder. I start feeling the coiling in my stomach. If I was human, my whole body would be humming with heat right now in pleasure. My lower stomach starts to tighten as my walls start to clamp down tight around his dick.

"Oh my God, mmm...yes...MR. WHITLOCK!" I scream as the most intense orgasm starts rocking trough my body.

"Fuck, MRS. BELLA!" Mr. Whitlock screams as he shoots his seed deep in me while still pumping slowly as we ride out our orgasms to a bliss state.

He pulls me back still inside me and falls to the floor. Once we are on the floor, he slides out from within me and turns me around so I am straddling his lap. He pulls me to his chest, and kisses my temple as we catch our breath.

Once we catch our breath, he pulls back about an inch and kisses me with his arms still around me rubbing my back. He continues rubbing my back while he deepens the kiss.

"Mmmmmm," I moan in his mouth as I press my tongue against his.

Pulling back from this kiss, keeping our lips close he says, "I love you, darlin'."

"I love you too, baby. Do you think Mrs. Newton heard us?"

He starts chuckling, "No Bella, she left after you walked into my office."

We sit there on the floor for a little while kissing and touching each other while we talk about our day. Just enjoying each others company for a little while longer. Before long it starts to get dark outside. I kiss Jasper one more time, then get up to get dressed.

"I have to finish up a few things here. Why don't you head home and change to go hunt and I will meet you there." Jasper says as he picks up his shirt that is missing its buttons and puts it in the trash.

"Yes sir," I reply with a wink while walking over and kissing him passionately before walking out of his office.

**AN: Thank you for reading my story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please don't forget to leave a review. **

**XO,**

**Dani**


End file.
